Percy and the Sword of Time
by Fishmaniac2
Summary: Percy's sword somehow transports him back in time to the Civil War Era. Dedicated to Remvis, Hanableridder and notaperson! The Sequel will be out shortly, and a gods read version of it will be written by TheHerosUnited. Thanks to all my amazing readers who supported me since the very beginning and thanks to my wonderful friends who allowed me to use their amazing personas! -Fish
1. I used to be a warrior

Percy and the Sword of Time

Percy P.O.V.

I ran from them, hearing; first the reports of rifles, then the high pitch whine of the bullet's deadly songs. "Fools," I thought, "mortal weapons can't hurt me." Barley had the thought left my head, when a slug slammed into my left arm (AN. Is he right or left handed? I forget) "GODS!" I snarled through clenched teeth. I had forgotten that they can, and I cost me my sword arm. I just hoped that I wouldn't lose it, as I was kind of attached to it (AN. Ha-ha, get it? Attached, it's his arm? No? Well I thought it was funny) Finally, I saw light up ahead; my ticket outta here, the West-bound freight train to Missouri. I ran harder; the train was speeding up, I jumped… The good news? I made it. The bad news? I used my left arm to haul myself up. I nearly fell unconscious that second, but knew if I did, I would be killed for sure, I may be an awesome son of Poseidon, but I ain't train-proof. So I pulled myself up the rest of the way, but right as I was about to get in and close the door, I felt my all-important pen, _Riptide_, start to slide out of my pocket. Making a wild grab with my right hand, I just managed to pinch it right at the top. I knew that if I didn't act now, I would lose _Riptide_ forever. Because for some reason the enchantments that allowed _Riptide_ to return to my pocket were null at the moment. So with my last bit of strength, and consciousness, I pulled, and jumped, forward, into the compartment. At that same moment, the train slowed, and the door shut, then latched again.

**AN. So, what do you guys think? I would love some reviews on what should befall Percy next. If it was unclear, somehow **_**Riptide**_** transported Percy back in time to the Civil War Era. Also this is my first story, so I just randomly got this idea out of nowhere. Oh and I don't own PJO (dam) that's RR's job. All I own is this story, so, yeah. FISH OUT!**


	2. Dad?

Percy Jackson and the Sword of Time

AN: I don't own PJO, that's RR's job (damn) no copyright infringement intended.

Percy's P.O.V.

(Time skip; 2 hours)

I regained consciousness and looked around. I felt my bedroom floor gently rocking… wait. Gently rocking? This isn't my room, this is the train! Sitting up, I felt my shirt sticking to the floor. As the synapses fired, I gulped wondering how I was still alive. Sure enough, as soon as I looked down, I saw I was lying in a pool of my own blood. Feeling suddenly woozy, as a last-ditch effort, I called out in thin air: "Lord Apollo!" I then collapsed, the last thing I saw was a gold flash appear in the compartment. I woke up two hours later still in the train, but now it looked like a modern day hospital. Hearing gentile snoring in the corner, I looked over and saw…

**AN. I thought about ending it there, but I'm not mean so I won't. (You're welcome)**

"Dad!" I yelled! The man in the corner started so fast **_I_** nearly had a heart attack! "Huh?" the man said sleepily. "Oh, hello, son." I was confused, why didn't he know my name? Then I remembered, I'm in civil war times, the Pact of the Big Three hadn't even been made yet. Now I know why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain! (**AN. I haven't yet read a story where he, at some point, realizes why she calls him that.**) "Who are you?" Poseidon asked. Oh boy, I thought, this is going to take a while.

(Time skip: 3 hours)

Percy P.O.V.

… "Luke stabbed himself, then we won the war, I was offered godhood, but I turned it down for her…"

(Time skip: 3 hours)

Percy P.O.V.

…"She said yes, and then accidentally dropped the ring, and I was transported back in time and that pretty much brings me to right now."

Poseidon P.O.V.

Whoa, information OVERLOAD!

Percy P.O.V.

When my dad just stared at me, I thought he was gonna faint or something, but then he blinked and said, "Well Percy, I must say: can we go to Athena, and see if she understands ANY of what you just said?" I laughed, nodded, and then closed my eyes as my dad transported us to Olympus.

**Well, what did you guys think of that chapter? I decided to stop it there because then I have a clean transition to the next chapter, which will most likely be up sometime today. As always, review with your ideas for later chapters!**


	3. Explanations

Percy and the Sword of Time

Chapter 3: Mom?

**AN. Ok in this chapter I will be using an idea from Remvis as to why **_**Riptide**_** doesn't return to him. Explained by Athena of course.**

Percy P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes, I was on Olympus. I couldn't help but gasp at how different it was from my time's Olympus. My dad looked over and said "beautiful, huh?" I replied with a smart-ass "yeah… but not as much as my time's, or even my palace." Yeah, I had a palace; I got it as my wedding present from the gods, designed by Hephaestus himself. Dad gaped at me, while I just smirked at him. We walked for about ten minutes, and then we reached the throne room. When we walked in, I wanted to die; it seemed that Zeus, as well as the rest of the Olympians, were in a horrid mood. And, as they couldn't really take it out on each other, I, being a demigod, probably looked like a punching bag on legs. Just as Zeus was about to incinerate me, the most unlikely person saved me.

Athena P.O.V.

"Wait father, don't be so hasty. There must be a logical reason for his presence here." The ragged looking young man looked at me, shocked, then visibly regained his composure and bowed to me saying; "Thank you, Lady Athena." I gave him a nod then looked back to my father, who had confined himself to quietly seething at the demigod's presence. "Lord Zeus," he said, "My name is Percy Jackson, Hero of…" he trailed off as Apollo gasped at the name. The man, Percy, turned, and apparently recognizing him, bowed and said, "Lord Apollo, I thank you greatly for your assistance on the train not too long ago. Without it I would almost assuredly be dead." Apollo nodded a look of recognition in his eyes. "Ah yes," he said, "you are most welcome. But Percy, I must ask, why are you here, or even in this time period?" Percy answered, "Well my sword kinda accidently transported me through time back to now. It happened when my wife Annabe…" he trailed off, looking apprehensively at me, for some reason. He then continued, "My wife, dropped her engagement ring on it and then _Poof_ I'm here, or, rather, now." My father cleared his throat, and one look at him told me he hadn't missed the look Percy had shot at me, out of habit it even seemed. "Wait, what is your wife's name?" I asked suspiciously, suddenly putting the puzzle together. "Um…erm… Annebe…Annabell Chaser." He said, looking quite pleased with himself, allowing himself to throw a grateful look to. Dionysus? Apollo smirked at him, while Percy just winked at him.

Percy P.O.V.

"Lord Zeus, may I have an audience with my father and…Mother?" I asked, inwardly cringing; ka-boom in 3…2…1… "WHAT! You're a godling!?" Zeus shouted. "No, Lord Zeus, merely my step-mother. "Alright, who is she then?" Zeus asked. _crap_… "Lady Athena… Mom?" I said quite hesitantly. "WHAT?!" she yelled, obviously, she figured out who my dad was. "Ummm, yeah… I kinda, may have, sorta married your daughter in the future." I said. Then Zeus shooed the other gods and goddess that I hadn't asked to stay out of the throne room.

**AN. Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted this yet, but I just got braces and they hurt a lot, so yeah. Not much of a reason but it's the truth.**

"Dad," I said giving him a hug. "Mom…?" seeing her glare, I settled for a relatively safe handshake. "So I'm guessing you're wondering why in Hades I'm here, right?"

Time Skip: 6 hours

Athena P.O.V.

Wow! This demi-god sure is interesting! But he still shouldn't have proposed to my daughter. But I guess he gets a pass because his fatal flaw is personal loyalty, and he did save the world three times! "So… mom," he said, "I was wondering if you had any ideas as to why _Riptide_ won't return to me when I drop it now." Well, I had actually been pondering this the whole time, then it hit me, literally, the present _Riptide_ hit me on the head. Looking up I saw Artemis grappling with Heracles (**AN. I know most of you know him as Hercules, but that's his Roman aspect and I'm 25% Greek so I call him by his Greek name)** the reason for the fight now rested in my hand after falling on me. As I watched on with growing horror, I saw Artemis' lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade; sneak up behind him with her hunting knives. Before I could so much as blink, Heracles back-handed her and she fell from the rafters. Faster than I could follow, Percy had rushed forward and caught her. He started to smile, but then a look of terror crossed his face before he hurriedly put her down, apologizing, then running to hide behind his dad for protection from the coldest hunter's wrath. I would have burst out laughing, had not a) I knew that though I didn't like it, he was starting to grow on me, and I was becoming rather protective of him, and b) I couldn't stand the thought of my future daughter finding out I had let her new husband die at the hands of what I suspected had become a close friend (**AN. In this story, Zoë did die, but Percy brought her back to life**) in the future. So, swallowing my pride, I stood side-by-side with my long-time arch-rival and protected "our" son. Poseidon looked at me with gratitude in his eyes. Zoë brushed herself off, and then looked around for the "boy" who had saved her life. I snorted inwardly at her "logic" to kill the person who saved her, just because of his gender. When she saw us in front of him, she glared, then her eyes widened in surprise when she saw us working together to protect one of clam-skull's kids. With an almighty _**BOOM**_, Heracles fell to the ground, and simply lay there. Artemis jumped down, landing gracefully without a sound. When she saw us together, she merely raised an eyebrow at us. Then she cocked her head to the side, so I figured she was listening to a god. Then her surprised look slowly morphed into one that involved her silently laughing hysterically, and a smirk to be plastered onto her face. "Oh…My…Us," she managed, "Apollo just told… me about you…guys and… son…daughter… related….." she trailed off into more hysterics. But soon composed herself, not before she let loose a very un-ladylike snort. "So, I must ask you two to please step aside," she said, then, after seeing our looks of alarm added, "Don't worry, no harm will befall him, I promise" so we moved aside, and Zoë made a move towards him, but before we could do anything, Artemis stopped her.

Artemis P.O.V.

"Well, boy," at this the man, who was in dire need of a haircut I might add! Scowled just long enough for me to see it, before understanding ran through his eyes, after that fear took over and stayed there. "I must…erm…" I faltered at this. Why must this be SO difficult! "Thankyouforsavingmyhunterandbestfriendslifewhensh efellfromtheroof" I said in one breath as fast as I could.

Percy P.O.V.

"Well, I couldn't just let a family friend die agai… er… die, aunt Artemis." I said. CRAP! Why did I let it slip that Zoë dies in the future, but I of course, being the awesome person I am, brought her back to life because Hades owed me one for returning his throne. "Wait, what did you almost say _Boy_?!" Artemis all but screamed. "Erm…, dad? A little help here? Mom?" I said after seeing Poseidon shake his head. Gee, thanks a lot dad! Luckily Athena came to my rescue.

Time skip: 6 hours

Athena P.O.V.

"And that about sums it up," I said. "Wait, where's Percy?" I asked. We looked around for about 30 seconds, until we saw him curled up in a ball, sleeping by the hearth. Hestia had his head in her lap, and was stroking his hair. I thought that it was a strange thing for her to be doing, until I saw that he was shaking with fright, as we watched he screamed in terror, and yelled "ANNABETH,NO!" he then started whimpering and thrashing around on the ground. Hestia was cradling him and whispering comforting sounds in his ear. Then he stilled, we all sighed in relief, until he started reciting what sounded suspiciously like a prophecy come to pass. _"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, One shall die in the land without rain, The titan's curse one must withstand, and one shall die by a parents hand."_ Then he cried out, "Zoë! Why, why? Curse you atlas! Artemis," she looked shocked at this, "can you save her?" his face morphed to what I could only guess what it would be in the future; absolute despair "Bu..but you're a goddess, you have to save her…" he whispered "I'll wield it proudly, Zoë. Goodbye." Then in his sleep, he started crying. But then as we all looked on at this speaker of the future trails to fall upon the Hero of Olympus, he quit crying. His face took on a look of extreme strain, his arms flexing outward as if keeping a person from falling. "Nico," Hades who had come in to here this, looked horrified. "Meet me at the other side of the doors, I Don't Care Nico! We'll make it! You just make sure you do too! Remember, it's at the House of Hades, Greece." Hades looked as pale as a ghost, and I know I did too, Tartarus, he fell into Tartarus. Then finally a happy, joyous face; "Annabeth, will you marry me?" then he woke up.

Percy P.O.V.

"Hey guys, why are you looking like you saw a ghost? Cuz as far as I can see, Uncle Hades is right there." I said, pointing to further my point. "Percy," my father said slowly, "Do you remember your dream?" "No, why?" I asked. "Well we heard you narrating all your worst, and the one best memories from the war till you came to this time." My father answered. Oh, well I guess that explains why they're all whiter than sheets. "Oh and Percy," Athena said, "I know why your sword isn't returning to your pocket. It's due to the fact that there are two _Riptide_s in existence right now. Oh, and I have been thinking it out, and there is absolutely no possible way to return to your time, so, I have conferred with my father, and he has agreed to make you immortal, so you may eventually return to Annabeth. And before you ask, yes she will be made immortal as well. But until then, you will be Artemis' guardian." "WHAT?" we both said.

**Well, that's the chapter. Hope you guys like it. 1,800+ words for this one, as my labor-day gifts to you. As always, please review with new ideas. Before you guys flame me, I didn't intend for it to be a guardian story, but it just happened. When I write, the ideas just start to flow and I really can't control them. –FISH OUT!**


	4. One Day, And I'm Already Wounded

Chapter 4:

Guardian Of The Hunt

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope your all liked my gift of a long chapter for Labor Day. I got a review that asked for longer chapters, but that will come at the price of slower updates. So, will you guys review and tell me if you want; A) longer chapters at a slower update rate, or B) shorter chapters coming out almost every day. Thanks guys. –Fish Out**

Percy P.O.V.

(10 years later)

"Gods, why can't they let up on the arrows a bit?" I grumbled as I pulled out yet another arrow out of my lower area. (**AN. I got a review asking if this story is gonna be pertamis. Well Percy **_**is**_** married to Annabeth in this story, so not in the romantic sense. But they will grow close in an aunt/nephew sort-of way.**) I figure I _should_ talk to Artemis about the way her hunters are treating me. After all, I did have Zeus free her mother in the future, so I could try to have him do it a matter of fact, I could request an audience with Zeus. I sent a quick prayer to Hermes, and I was in Olympus.

Zeus P.O.V.

"Well nephew, why have you come?" I asked of my favorite nephew (**AN. The big three pact has not happened yet, so he has no reason **_**not **_**to like him.**) "Well uncle, I was wondering if you could free Leto as a surprise for M'Lady Artemis." He replied. "Well, I don't see why not" I said. "Thank you uncle! You may have just saved Percy Jr. from further arrows for a small while!" he said. I chuckled, obviously, even the Hero of Olympus gets shot by the hunters, at least for now, if what Apollo says is true, which I have no doubt it is.

Percy P.O.V.

"M'Lady, I have a surprise for you!"

**So, what did you think? I was gonna make it longer, but I need your feedback on the chapters. So please review. Oh and if guests want to review, please do! I accept anonymous reviews as well! –Fish Out!**


	5. Sorry, this is an AN

Hey guys, Fish here. Sorry, but this is just an Authors Note. I have decided (mainly due to lack of opinion) that I will make longer chapters (like ch. 3, maybe longer) and put them out on a weekly basis, instead of a daily one. So, if you all like that. Great. If you don't, I'm sorry but I think it's a good compromise. Of course, if I have an hour or so of free time just looking me in the face, I'll post an early one, and maybe post the normal one slightly later. I'll try to get one up during the weekend too, but that won't be a constant thing. Thank you all for your continued support of this story, and I'll post a chapter later. –Fish Out!


	6. Chaos!

Percy and the Sword of Time

Chapter 5

**AN. Hey guys, Fish is back! I have to get real sappy here for a sec, I'm sorry but I do. So, I went to look at my stories' stats, and saw that 2 thousand people have read my story! I know it's not that much, but this stories only been up for 8 days! So I really must thank you all. Now I need a tissue. On to the story! Don't own pjo.**

Artemis P.O.V.

"M'Lady, I have a surprise for you!" Percy hollered at me when he flashed back into camp. I groaned, why can't I have _One_ minute of peace? "What! What could a _Boy_ possibly get me that I couldn't get myself, that I would want?" I snarled at him, thinking that the reply would knock him down a peg. It didn't. "Oh, just a little someone that came here straight from the island of… Dakota, no. Denver, no. ummm…"(** AN. "seaweed brain" anyone?**) he said, apparently trying to remember any other places that started with "D" I knew one other, a name that had been in my head since the literal moment of my birth. "Delos?" I whispered. "That's it!" he said, "Delos!" "C'mon out, Leto!" he said, smirking at my dumbfounded expression. From the shadows, walked out the most beautiful woman ever. "Mom?" I whispered, unable to believe my eyes. "Yes, darling. It's me." Leto said. "Thank you," I said, tears streaming down my face. Percy merely nodded. Strange, the male didn't gloat at freeing my mother, or at getting me to thank him. In fact, the only time he did anything mildly annoying, was teasing me by pretending to not remember who he had brought. Stranger yet, when he saw the tears, he had made a step forward, as if to comfort me, but remembering the hunters thought better of it. I can only assume that he will become a close friend. Just then, we heard a blood-chilling scream from one of the hunters.

Percy P.O.V.

M'Lady, Mrs. M'Lady! Get behind me! Ignoring the look of indignation on Leto's face, I shoved them into a nearby tent, and pulled out _Riptide_ uncapping it in the process. Three feet of deadly celestial bronze elongated into a leaf shaped sword. Sprinting towards the hunter's camp, I let loose a primal war cry, causing hunter and monster alike to freeze in terror _note to self: smirk later_. In the few seconds it took for the monsters to regain the bearings and resume their attack, I was already a whirlwind of death. Leaping with the grace of a panther, I disemboweled an emposi, then, using the momentum from that strike, decapitated a hellhound behind me. Within minutes, it was over. However, looking down, I realized that I had not escaped unharmed; in fact, I had more cuts than skin. Looking up, I saw Artemis rushing forward to me. I smiled and said, "Please, think nothing of this," and proceeded to black out. (**AN. Lol, I just can't give him a break!**)

Time skip: 1 hour

"Ugg," I groaned as I sat up. "Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular, so I was quite surprised when someone answered. "You're in the Void," said a deep, baritone voice (**AN. I just imagine his voice being like this; think Nelly, but richer**) looking to my right, I saw a handsomely dressed man who looked to be in his twenties, but with the divine type, you couldn't be too careful about age. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?" I asked. "Why, I'm Chaos, creator of the universe." Was the reply. I struggled to get up and bow to the most powerful divine entity in the universe, but he waved it off saying; "Unlike those pompous gods, _cough_zeus_cough_,_ I_ do _not_ feel the need to have everyone grovel at my feet." Unsure of what to say, I merely nodded. "So, Lord Chaos, how can I be of assistance?" "Well, m'boy, although I'm the most powerful being in existence, I'm in need of a champion on earth." Not sure what this had to do with me, I said, "Understandable, but what does this have to do with me?" "Well Percy, I want _you_ to be my champion." And, of course, I fainted.

Time skip: 30 min

When I woke up, I was clad all in black, with a 50 lb. re-curve bow strapped to my back, along with a quiver of arrows hanging at my waist. Sheathed at both hips was _Riptide_, but with streaks of mortal steel, and at my other, was an obsidian colored saber (**AN. A saber is a French sword that has a curved blade and a basket guard**) I looked curiously at Chaos. "The saber is made of Chaos Steel mixed with Stygian Obsidian," he said. I simply nodded; I knew that Chaos Steel is the rarest metal in the universe. It was indestructible and could kill anything even a god. And instead of sending them back to Tartarus, it will send them to the voil; the Void Jail. Feeling a new weight on my back I groped around till my hand brushed against a feather, I yelped, "I have _wings_?" I nearly shrieked. Chaos simply nodded. "Umm, Chaos, I appreciate this and all, but I'd really like to get back to M'Lady Artemis now." "Yes, but I need to tell you one more thing. You can transform into any animal, and you have a slight amount of Chaos powers. This means you can summon anything out of nothing, and all my domains (anything that exists, even monsters and demi-gods and gods) are under your commands, to a point. So don't try to make a new galaxy, or you _may_ spontaneously combust." I nodded, amazed at this turn of events. "I will now return you to Artemis." With a wave of his hand, I was whisked away to an unfamiliar forest. "Percy! Can you hear me?"

**Review. **


	7. PERCY!

Percy and the Sword of Time

**Hey guys, I'm back! And I want to say, Please, Please review! I have gotten 8 reviews, and that's great, but I need feedback on my story so I can make it better. So please please tell me what you want to befall Percy and/or who you want to be in the story. (Don't-own-PJO)**

Percy P.O.V.

"Yes, I can M'Lady," I said to her. She looked relieved that I was up. "How long was I out?" "Three days," was the reply "THREE DAYS?" "Yes, what happened to you?" "Well I may have met Lord Chaos, and then became his champion on earth." And then, _she_ fainted. Well, I thought, that's a welcome change, then; guess I'd better wake her up…

_**SPLASH!**_

"What the…?" Artemis nearly shrieked. I would have answered, but I was too busy laughing. "So, you met Lord Chaos and became his champion. But what does that entail?" "Well, I have awesome weapons, wings, and Chaos powers." "Wait, _Wings_?" "Yeah, they are pretty awesome, black, but like an angel's." "Can I see them?" I nodded, thinking of a plan worthy of Athena. Smirking in spite of myself, I offered her my hand. She took it, albeit with hesitation, and I took off. I smiled as the wind rushed past my face. After the initial shock, Artemis enjoyed the feeling of being weightless. It was better than being in her chariot. As we neared the hunter's camp, I started to let her down. (**AN. This may get a bit gruesome in my description of Percy, so if you are faint of heart, you may not want to read this part. I will put another AN when it's done.**) Suddenly, a blinding gold light shone in my eyes, and I felt a searing pain in my upper-chest. I screamed in pain, and Artemis slipped from my grasp. Hearing her screams brought me back to reality long enough to use my new powers to cushion her landing, but I had no time for myself. For a split-second, I felt a horrible, searing pain in my whole body, and then I slipped into blissful nothingness.

(**AN. Ok this is where the details are, so if you skipped that last part, go read it, there's nothing bad there.**)

Artemis P.O.V.

When I fell out of Percy's grip, I screamed; partly from falling, and partly from seeing the _golden_ arrow embedded in his stomach. The scream snapped him back to his senses long enough to cushion my fall, but he couldn't do so for himself. Ignoring the hunter's looks of confusion, astonishment and joy (Zoë Nightshade) I instead yelled for my father to take me and Percy to the throne room and call a gathering. When everybody arrived, I cleared my throat. When all their eyes were on me, I started. "I'm going to tell you why I called this meeting, but I have to ask that no one interrupts until I'm done," seeing the nods of consent one slightly hesitant (**AN. Hmmm, wonder who that could be, **_**cough**_**Apollo**_**cough**_) I began. "Today Percy finally woke up, and when he did, I asked him what happened, he told me that he had met Lord Chaos, and became his champion," I acknowledged the incredulous looks with a nod. "Apparently I fainted, because the next thing I knew, I was drenched in ice-cold water." I scowled at them, due to the fact that they were laughing because my dad said; "Well, it can't be any colder than your heart, daughter!" "Anyway, I then asked him what being Chaos' champion gave him, and he replied saying; awesome weapons, wings and Chaos powers. I asked him if I could see his wings, they were like angel's wings, but pure black. He offered me his hand, and I took it. It was better than being in my chariot, I felt so free… anyway, when we neared the hunter's camp, Percy started to loosen his grip, so he could put me down without hindering his landing. But that's where things went to Hades. When he was about to start descending, he jerked back, this caused me to fall. I screamed. When he heard it, he had just enough energy to cushion my landing with his new powers. But the thing was I didn't scream just because I was falling, I screamed because I saw an arrow in his chest, just missing his heart. When he hit, well, there's a new crater, and it's coated in gold 'Paint'.

The arrow was gold."

Third Person P.O.V.

At the last word pandemonium broke out in the throne room. It was war, well, really an 11 vs. 1 battle (**Hestia and Hades have thrones**) Apollo vs. everyone but Artemis and Hestia. However, Hestia intervened before things got too out of hand. After preventing the assured decimation of Apollo, she said, "Well, where's Percy?"

Time skip: .0001 second

(**AN. It will start; now**)

Third Person P.O.V.

When the gods flashed in, it was a bloody mess. Percy, if you could call _it_ Percy, was lying on the ground. All 14 gods and goddess gasped at the sight of shattered bones jutting out of muscle, tendons visibly shredded, and brain matter leaking out. In his lung there were three serrated rib bones puncturing it, and the heart, which was lying outside his body, was pumping golden ichor on to his shattered arms. His arms were pointing backwards at the elbows with the bone shoved out his arm and into his waist.

(**AN. It is over**)

And in his heart, was the arrow.

Artemis P.O.V.

"Oh. My. Gods."

Poseidon P.O.V.

What has Apollo done to my son?!

Zeus P.O.V.

Why did my son do this to the Hero of Olympus?

Apollo P.O.V.

Yes! Now he won't be able to hurt my little sis! (**AN. Sorry if he sounds like a jerk**)

Artemis P.O.V.

"What can we do?" I asked. I knew we couldn't trust Apollo with healing Percy; he might kill him, if he wasn't dead already. "Who will help him?"

**DONE**

**JK! I wouldn't do that to you guys!**

Time skip: 1 week

(**AN. Btw guys, I will be using hunters P.O.V.'s in the coming section, so if you see a name that is new, it's a hunter, k? cool.**)

Rachel's P.O.V.

"M'Lady, he's up, well as "up" as he can get." I called to M'Lady Artemis. She came running to the tent, thanked me, and went inside. I don't get what she likes about this male, I mean sure he took an arrow for M'Lady, and nearly died in the proses, but he's still a male, and all males are pigs.

Kelly's P.O.V.

I was looking (spying) on the male's tent, when I saw M'Lady Artemis run in after Rachel told her he was awake. I don't see why she cares about him. I crept closer to hear what they were saying. "…alright Percy?" I heard M'Lady saying, "I've been better M'Lady, but it will heal." "Thank you for saving my life Percy," said M'Lady, "It's no problem, really, Aunt Artemis" soooo this male is one of the big three's kids, I could have figured as much from the way he fought. "…one outside," crap! While I was thinking, I had been discovered. So I ran, but not fast enough.

Artemis P.O.V.

"So, Kelly, why were you outside Percy's tent just now, hmm? Possibly wondering why I'm so interested in him, yes? Well, I'll have you know that he is happily married in the future, and on top of that, I'm his aunt. That would make things rather awkward in the romantic sense. So there is no need to worry about that." "Ok, M'Lady, I'm sorry for spying on you and the male." "Kelly, there is no need to be rude to Percy, I would be dead without him." "Yes M'Lady."

Rachel P.O.V.

"So, what did you find out, Kelly?" "Well, he is Lady Artemis' nephew, so he is a child of the big three, he saved Lady Artemis' life, almost in exchange for his own. And she respects him." "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" we gasped and whirled around; sure enough standing behind us was none other than Zoë Nightshade. "What do you want Zoë?" I growled. "Oh, just wanted to see what my two _favorite_ little sisters were gossiping about, so what were you two up to, sneaking around the male's tent like you were, hmm? Oh, does somebody have a crush I wonder, I would tell M'Lady, but he's already taken, looks like you two are outta luck with this one!" with that she walked away chortling as she did so. "Ugg, she just makes me so… GAH!" "I know Rach, I do, but we can't do anything, she's the lieutenant so there's nothing we can do."

Third person P.O.V.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there were war cries of 100 monsters charging out of the woods. Hearing these, Percy pushed Artemis back, behind him, and drew his saber, which had a lighter blade and faster movements. Taking up a French ready stance (**it's a fencing ready stance**; **dominant foot in front, toe forward, back foot's toe facing to the dominant side, weak arm held out behind and sword arm pointed at a 45****o**** angle**) with fluid movements, he defended his lady with his life. Letting no monster inside his guard, he was a tornado of death. Everything was fine until three basilisks came from behind and grabbed Artemis. Hearing her scream for help, he knee capitated the Minotaur (hmm he really holds a grudge huh?) and ran after the snakes, cussing them to high heaven the whole time. The last one turned around and launched itself at him. He easily de-capitated it. The second managed to get a drop of acid on him before it too joined its brother in the voil. The finale one relinquished Artemis and turned to the weaker morsel, an acid weakened, near dead Percy. He wearily got into ready position, and tried not to waver where he stood. The snake lunged and got inside the weakened man's defense, and latched onto his side. Percy roared in pain and defiance, and stabbed down and in, his poison laced mind not registering the implications of this until too late.

Artemis P.O.V.

When I heard Percy yell, I tried to look up, but couldn't due to the fact that my magic hadn't fully healed my wounds. When I heard the crisp _shnick_ of a blade driven home, I finally looked up and saw a sight that chilled me to the bone; Percy was standing there with the final basilisk clamped onto his side his saber through the snake's brain and into his stomach. When he saw me he smiled weakly and said, "Luke, Beckandorf, Selina, other friends… try for rebirth… three times… isles of the blest… tell anna…beth I lo..ve her…" with that, Percy fell to the ground; dead. "Percy!" I screamed, "Percy, come back!" my hunters ran up then, and they saw his body. Oddly enough, they burst into tears at the sight of it. "Lady Artemis, we're so sorry," they sobbed, "We sent the basilisks after him because we didn't want a male in our campsite, but we never wanted him to die."

**And with that note, I hope you guys liked that chapter, but I'm having a bit of a problem, no I'm not gonna discontinue the story, but I NEED reviews! I have zero feedback and I'm running out of self-generated ideas, so if you would be so kind as to take another minute out of your day to click that little review button and give me your ideas, what you like, what you don't, that would be amazing. Also, shout-out to my good friends Kelly and Rachel who let me use their personalities to make amazing hunters! (I'm so lucky Artemis isn't real; I'd be screwed) and please guys, I would love it if you tell your friends about this story, I'd like to have lots of people read this and have lots of feedback and ideas about what should happen next. Thanks guys. – FISH OUT! **


	8. Please read, Important!

Hey guys, Fish here. I'm just here to say that the chapter will be coming out a bit later than usual. I also want to say; Please review! I need ideas! I have one more idea, then, well this story will go nowhere. so please review, I don't know what I have to do or say to get you guys to understand that I NEED your amazing ideas! you guys come up with more great ideas than I could ever even begin to try to think up. so I will start writing the new chapter as soon as I post this, but I really need you guys to review your ideas and what you want to happen next. for all of you who are worried, I'll be bringing Percy back within the next two chapters. thanks for all your continued support of my story, I never thought that an idea of the top of my head would ever get so popular! thanks guys! -Fish Out!


	9. Filler (all apollo's pov) ps percy b bak

**Hey guys! So my intro this time is not needed, because it's in my AN last chapter. Well, thanks for helping me, and just a heads-up, this chapter, unless it spurs new ideas for me, marks the end of my own ideas. So please help me out and review with your ideas. This will be Apollo's P.O.V., mostly.**

–**Fish Out **

Apollo P.O.V. (duh)

I closed my eyes in concentration, trying to use my "all-seeing eye" to establish a connection with my future self (**AN. Before I forget, whoever can tell me the movie/book of origin of the "all-seeing eye" will get a shout-out in the next chapter's an**) it was an idea I had had when my lil' sis came bawling into the throne room. Through her sobs, we managed to understand that Percy had accidentally committed suicide by stabbing himself through the chest with his saber when he was protecting Artemis from three basilisks that had taken her. After he died, her hunters told her that they sent the snakes after her to injure Percy enough that he wouldn't be able to protect her anymore. They told her she was never in any real danger, but that they were friendly ones, pets of the Hesperides. I felt a slight tremor, and strained to get through. _"Hello?" _I heard, _"It's me…you…us,"_ I said (**AN. Ok for this part, past, past Apollo **_past Apollo__ future Apollo_ **ok? Good**) _how did you do this? __I really don't know, but it's awesome!__ Well, I guess we don't change _that_ much. __What do you mean? __Never mind, you'll find out later.__ Ok, well we have a slight problem. __What is it? __I assume you are aware of Percy's disappearance?__ Yes… wait, how do you know Percy? __Well, have you heard the story?__ Of course, only 100 times a day! __Well he was transported in time to the civil war, and after Athena found it was impossible to return to his time, he was made immortal, and became Artemis' guardian. __WHAT! She may become infatuated with him!__ Erm, well that's the problem, he's not in love with her, he couldn't be, even if he wanted to.__ Well that's good, but what do you mean by the last part? __Well, he was K.I.A. while defending her from three basilisks that the hunters apparently used so that he would be badly enough injured that he couldn't be their guardian anymore. __Oh, well that _is_ a problem.__ So I did this so we could figure out a way to bring him back.__ I've got it! We could do this with the _past_ Hermes, and you shoot the last basilisk before it has a chance to drive Percy to kill it and him.__ That's genius! And they say we're dumb.__ We are moron.__ Hey! Who you calling a moron, moron! __We're just calling ourselves morons, so let's just stop. __Fine, but you started it.__ Why are you acting so childish? __Ok, ok. I'll stop, but we need to make the connection with past Hermes.__ Ok I'll send you power, to do it. __Ok, here goes everything. __Wha… never mind. _**Hello? Anyone there? What is this? **_Well I guess it worked. __Yup, ok dude, your job is to kill the last basilisk before Percy kills himself. _**What? Why would I do that, I just shot him to keep him away from our sis. **_Yes, but if you do that, then this will happen. _Through the bond, images of a sobbing Artemis, angry Poseidon, distraught Athena and rage-mode Zeus came so vividly it was like they were happening right there. **Oh, well that's not good. Ok so I just shot him, when do I need to go? **_In a week. _**Ok I'll tell you guys when I'm done. **_So, how long will this take? __Oh, in about 3…2…1…___**Ok guys I did it. **_ What already? __For us yes, but it has been a week. __Oh, wow. Cool. Anyway, I believe our work here is done._

**OK guys, this is a short chapter, only because the long one will be coming out on the weekend because I am resolving to do it when there are no distractions. Of course this week I may post 4 chapters, including the an. So I don't know why, but I just feel like writing three and not being a lazy bum. So that's why this one is considerably shorter than the rest. And if you're worried, this is an exception to my new chapter length thing, but this is an important filler chapter. So, in case you guys have no idea, I'll make you more confused by this "helpful" hint: "I was there 3000 years ago when the strength of man failed" –Fish Out! Bye, bye. (oh yeah, I don't own pjo, never will, don't sue!)**


	10. Status Update!

Hey guys. ok so I have a few things to say. Firstly, congrats to notaperson for correctly guessing the movie/book the the all-seeing eye came from; Lord Of The Rings! so huzzah for him! next, when i said i would post three chapters, well i will, but this will be one of them. i will howver post a large chapter over the weekend so that will balance things out a bit. i'm sorry the way things are working out, but i have a life outside my computer, and right now it's really crazy. so i will take a lazy weekend and write a nice long chapter. hopefully my brain can generate an idea useing something my mind had a passing thought about. no i won't tell you, but i think it will be pretty funny. so for all who didn't know, percy will be back, alive and well so thanks for giving me the support to continue and i've gtg so ill write the chapter this weekend! -Fish Out!


	11. Percy n'a pas les pantalons

**OK, and I'm back for chapter 8 of Percy and the Sword of Time! If you didn't read the status update, then I will congratulate notaperson for correctly guessing that the all-seeing eye is from Lord of the Rings (Great series) and I will have another shout-out for the person who can finish the quote that is chapter 1's title. And this is the end of my AN. (still don't own pjo, and never will)**

Percy P.O.V.

I was just getting ready to go for a walk with my new friend Achilles, when I was whisked away from the underworld and shot back up to earth. I landed right back into the clearing where I had died. Funny, it seemed time hadn't gone on at all. I looked for the snake, and saw it with a standard mortal hunting arrow in it, however it had a celestial bronze tip. I was about to take a step towards Artemis, when I realized, mostly from the fact that I nearly fell over, that I still was coated in basilisk acid. Then I _did_ fall over. I woke up to being dumped into a river by some very small hunters. "What was _That_ for?" I spluttered. They just giggled and called, "Lady Artemis, we woke him up! Do we get the prize?" Wait, what? Looking down, I realized that they had tried every known way to wake me up, I was covered in; burns, cuts, dents, bruises, charred flesh and, yes, arrows (**duh**). Artemis walked up and noticing my expression, said "Yes girls, it's in my tent. Run along now." "Yes, Lady Artemis!" they chorused. "So, any ideas why I'm not dead anymore?" "Huh? Percy, are you ok, you never died; someone saved you before you stabbed yourself." "But I did stab myself. I was just about to go jogging with Achilles when I was whisked away back to that clearing." Sadly I was starting to get a bad feeling about whom we had to go to too find out what had really happened.

Time skip: 1 hour

Artemis P.O.V.

After Apollo explained, after I threatened him for 15 minutes, what he had done. After Percy thanked him for his life, I told Percy that we should go back to the hunter's camp. He agreed. I didn't tell him, but I was going to have words with my hunters tonight. Before we left, Apollo healed Percy and told him to not strain himself for a few hours. When we got back, it was dark, and I told Percy to go patrol the area, really to get him a way for a bit, but also to make sure that no monsters sneak up on us again. "Girls," I started, "I'm very disappointed in you. You sent dangerous monsters after my nephew, when you knew he was badly injured with the intent of killing him!" "But they didn't kill him M'Lady!" they protested. "Oh didn't they?" I asked "Because when we went to visit my _dear_ brother, he let it slip that Percy _had_ died, but that his future self-had contacted him and told him to stop Percy from stabbing himself thus killing himself." "But he's a male! He isn't supposed to be with us!" "That doesn't mean that you can kill my nephew! Anyone else, I wouldn't have a problem with, but not him." They had been getting more and more upset the entire time I was talking to them, and now they burst into tears, "We're sorry M'Lady! We just wanted him to leave! You've always told us to hate males, but now there's one in our camp! We were confused and scared, you know how bad males have treated us before!" I nodded my understanding, and the girls pulled themselves together. Just in the nick of time as well, because the next thing I knew, Percy landed next to us, without a sound, and scared us all. I would have reprimanded him, if his laughter hadn't been so contagious! After we calmed down a bit I said, "Percy, the girls have something to say to you," he looked at them surprised. They looked at me and I gave them a stern glare, "We're sorry Percy." They said, albeit reluctantly. He simply nodded his head towards them. I was honestly surprised by his lack of reaction; he simply took the cards as they were dealt to him. I admired this, but was even more surprised by the girl's reactions. They were looking at him with curiosity, and more than a few with awe. Well, I don't think they had a chance with my nephew, as I would make sure that he stayed faithful to his wife. No matter what, I would make sure that my nephew would be the opposite of the rest of the male population. "Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get some rest and relaxation, we move to the African plains tomorrow!" aside from Percy's look of surprise, there was simply a general nod of consent from the hunters.

The next day:

Percy P.O.V.

I woke up to the smell of bacon frying over an open flame. Now, I'm not complaining, I _love_ bacon, but normally, that wouldn't have woken me up. So, looking around for what did, I spotted two of the younger hunters standing in the corner, looking embarrassed beyond belief, I knew why as soon as a breeze came into the tent and I felt it on some things that I shouldn't have. Now blushing furiously myself, I quickly put on some old track pants, and a sleeveless shirt. Casually winking at the girls, I jogged out of my tent, chuckling hugely on their behalf. When Artemis saw my face and my still slightly red face, she did a quick head count and joined me in my mirth.

**Holy crap guys! So sorry, I had to weed the yard all weekend and to be honest I totally forgot! Please don't kill me! I'll put this chapter up a.s.a.p.! Now back to the story!**

After we calmed down, I asked if I really did smell bacon, after she said yes, I danced like an idiot around the camp singing about bacon. I was so happy about bacon, I didn't see the branch on the ground. After tripping into the fire, yelling for 911, receiving blank looks at the mention of something that didn't exist…yet; I ran and jumped into the nearby pond. Looking down, I yelped in surprised, noticing I was naked, once more. I could live down the embarrassment, but that was my last pair of track pants, now I was stuck to jeans and things like that.

**Ok, well that was shorter cuz I wanted to get this chapter to you guys. **

**Review.**


	12. Shout Outs!

Hey guys! this is nothing bad, nor nothing too good. I'm simply putting out two shout out challenges! 1) Tell me the ending of the first chapters quote title. 2) (please be honest!) Correctly translate the French title on chapter 8(#11 overall) Thx, Fish!


	13. Assassin of terror

**Hey guys! So I have lost track of time, so I had to go refresh myself on what happened last. So after smirking at what I did to Percy, I have decided to let him be for a while… or about 140 years. Since you can't put videos on these things, just try to imagine a silent video with really dramatic battle music playing in the background as Percy charges into battle against the Nazis and other bad groups… just had a great idea: Zero Dark Forty! Percy pulls the…. Never mind I'll write the chapter starting there. (Btw, I have never seen ZDF, just the trailer, so don't tell me what I got wrong.)**

Percy P.O.V.

I tried to remember how in the heck the U.S. Military got me to go on a top secret mission to Iraq to take down some big terrorist macho dude. Some guy named Ekul Si Nusork. Whoever that was. So right now I was hearing M'Lady Artemis coaching me through the procedure on how to use a freaking sniper rifle. Something called the DSR (**AN. Fav. Sniper in B. !**) It was a bolt action high caliber sniper. I had to go all out so I added FMJ, Ballistics CPU, Duel Band Scope and Variable Zoom. So while I listened on how to blow a mortals brains out with a small metal cone, what was up with the thing anyway? I mean, it's smaller than my little finger! How is that gonna kill someone? Whatever, they told me it worked, and I had shown a demonstration with someone who had been given the Death Penalty, they gave me a _Handgun_ and I pointed it at the man, and pulled the _trigger_ (**AN. I know that he is from a time when these are common, but after all his time in the past, he forgot about stuff like that, k?**) Then the dude flew back with blood flowing from the wound in his chest.

Time skip: 3 hours

I settled the crosshairs dead center on his head, honestly, this was too easy. How had this guy survived this long? Taking a deep breath to settle my nerves, I fired.

Time skip: 45 min.

I couldn't stop feeling like something was off. It was the man's name. Well the dead man's now. Ekul Si Nusork, it was so familiar, yet so foreign. What was it? Oh well, no use worrying over it. I prayed to Hermes, and disappeared.

Artemis P.O.V.

"Aunt Artemis, I'm back!" came Percy's shout. He must have been really distracted, as he knew that given the chance, the girls would dog-pile him in seconds. It must have been pretty bad too, as he simply used his Chaos powers to create an earthen wall to block the girls. He almost never denied them that, the last time he did was when he had died and then learned that they had orchestrated it. I was really worried now, he was thinking hard about something and he really wanted to find something out. I waited till he was in his tent and turned to the girls and said, "Girls, go and get some food, I'm going to talk to Percy." They nodded and left. I quietly walked over to Percy's tent, knowing that while he was in this state, he was prone to violent outbursts of the physical, nature. The last time it happened, he nearly gutted one of his closest friends. He almost killed himself after he calmed down and realized he had hurt her; it had taken her kind words and soothing presence to stop him from returning the saber to his chest once again. "Percy, can I come in?" I asked quietly. There was a muffled grunt of confirmation, and I walked in. "M'Lady, how can I help you?" he asked. "None of that Perseus," I chided him as I sat down on his bed. "What's bothering you Percy?" I asked. "Well, it's this guy's name, I just can't get over the fact that I feel it's important, or that I know him. I feel so familiar with him, yet at the same time, so far away." "What is his name?" "Ekul Si Nusork" "Well why don't you get a good long rest and see if you can't figure it out in the moring?" he nodded and lay down and closed his eyes.

**Ok guys. I made the name because it is special. I will give you guys a hint, because I will **_**not**_** post the next chapter until someone guesses right. Hint: Racecar is a special type of word; Racecar-racecaR. Think about it.**


	14. I'm back Unexpected Reunion

**Ok, well that didn't last as long as I hoped it would! Ok, so congrats to Shadow Sathe, whitfire and rider-84 for correctly guessing the riddle. For all who didn't get it, the answer is; Luke is Kronus. With that, on to the story! Me no own, me so sad, screw lawsuits, don't get ideas.**

Percy P.O.V.

I woke up, drenched in a cold sweat, panting: I'd had a nightmare. I also knew the identity of the man. "Luke…" I whispered in a pained voice, why was it always him? Looking around I realized it was storming outside. Thanking the people who invented rain covers for tents, I walked outside to get some fresh air. I'll never know what compelled me to look up, but I'm glad I did. I saw a flash of light burst out of Orion, and travel at high speed towards the hunter's camp. Whatever was happening couldn't be good. I sped towards the comet, but was thrown back as a shock wave blasted outwards with its impact. I fought the blackness creeping into my vision with all my willpower. Standing on shaky legs, I pulled out my swords and ran towards Artemis' tent when I reached the newly-formed crater's lip, I looked into it and gasped at what I saw; it was Orion. I crouched down so he didn't see me, just in time. After he was satisfied that no one was around, he walked towards Artemis' tent I crept behind him to find out what he was doing, and was about to strike him down when a bolt of light struck right in between us. This caused him to turn around and he saw me. With a snarl, he un-sheathed a huge broadsword and gripped it in two hands. With a scream, I charged him. Our blades clashed in a shower of sparks as the thunder and lightning flashed and boomed all around giving him a creepy visage of a demon re-born. I got in a lucky stab to his side, but he returned it with a devastating blow to my leg. I screamed and knew instantaneously it was broken. Despite this, I continued fighting with all my might, the consequences too huge for me to stop until I was dead. I swung an overhand strike with my saber but found it blocked and he disarmed me. Fighting now only with _Riptide_, I tapped the watch face on my right hand, and the beautiful bronze shield made by Tyson my brother spiraled into shield form on my arm. I was a bit more familiar with this form of fighting, as I had just barely gotten to practice the Dimachaerus form of fighting (**AN. This is a roman word meaning using two knives, and was the name of the gladiators who wielded two swords. I will be incorporating these words with an AN to tell you what they mean, just a heads-up, the next word will be the type that uses a sword and shield.**) and was more efficient in the Hoplomachus form of combat. (**AN. Ironically, this type of fighter used Greek style armor and weapons.**) Quickly stooping to exchange _Riptide_ for the lighter, faster saber, my instincts went wild and I rolled to the side, just in time to avoid a downward cleave that would've cut me in two. Regaining my balance, I ignored the searing pain in my leg and continued the battle. With my favored weapon combination in use, I nearly made up for my leg. Emphasis on _nearly_. I saw the blackness start to creep back into my vision, and fought it with all my will, but couldn't stop the red haze from filling my mind. Finally accepting defeat, I started to quickly slip into the blissful embrace of the black and red. My last thought was that with me out of the picture, Orion would be able to wreak havoc on the hunters and Artemis… Artemis! My eyes snapped open and I rolled again to avoid being bisected. With a roar of defiance, I jumped up and grabbed the brute unarmed, but fueled by rage that burned with a passion so hot, I was literally steaming. The surprised man dropped his sword and I started using every dirty and banned hold, move and tactic Clarisse had used on me. I made a mental note to thank her next time I saw her. Orion, surprised by the brutal attack, tried to stop the onslaught, but I was fueled by love, and he; hate. And as J.K. Rowling has always told us; Love triumphs all. Orion grew wearier and wearier, and at last he crumpled in submission. Giving him a swift kick to the head, I limped over to my tent and, after grabbing some rope, limped back over to him. I painfully lugged the brute to the center of the camp and, after using my chaos powers to create a large stake, tied him to it, naked. I then collapsed with exhaustion at the foot of the stake. (**AN. Dang it! Now I really want to eat some steak!**) I woke up to feel that my leg was being tended to by Bianca and smiled at her (**AN. Don't worry; I'll explain at the next P.O.V. change. This'll probably be my longest chapter so far!**) she smiled back and said "Percy, why is Orion tied naked to a pole in the middle of our camp?" Oops, forgot about that. I told her that I would explain once everyone was awake and could hear. After she splinted my leg, she, at my request, went and brought me two straight and sturdy limbs and a knife. While she ran and got the rest of the hunt, I carved a crude pair of crutches. I shakily got up and leaned heavily on the crutches. When everyone was ready I began. "Last night, I woke up and went outside for some fresh air. For some reason I felt compelled to look up at the sky, though it was raining. I'm glad I did, as this phsyco came flying from his constellation and I ran towards where he was going to land… why don't I show you?" I made a fancy contraption with my chaos powers and put on the helmet and showed them my memories. They all smiled at me when they heard what ran through my head as I was about to give up. Though they were pissed that he somehow came back, they were so happy that I saved them that they all fan up and doggy-piled me. I yelped in pain as they landed on my leg, and they hurriedly got back. I grimaced at them, but then I told them my plan. They were grinning like school girls by the end of it, even Artemis. I conjured up a camera and took a picture of that for later. That seemed to snap them out of it. Artemis gave me the evil eye and I, being the mature person I am, stuck my tongue out at her. After that, we woke Orion up, and GeGe stepped forward. 'This is for trying to rape me you pig!" she screamed and sliced downward. I couldn't help but wince at that, well; wince and be glad it wasn't me. I then limped hobbled my way back to my tent and grabbed my bow. I hobbled back but fell down half way there. Rachel and Kelly ran up to help me, while their sisters growled at Orion for hurting their brother. I then grabbed a slender stick and quickly sharpened the end of it to a point that drew blood when I pressed it into my thumb. I stood in front of him and chanted Ας Άδη ποτέ δεν αφήσει να ζήσουν και πάλι, και να αφήσει την ψυχή σου για πάντα να βασανίζονται στο λάκκο φωτιά της κόλασης! The arrow glowed a blood red, and I released it straight into his head.

Time skip: -40 years

Bianca P.O.V.

I was playing a Sim City Builder game when a man in a hooded jean jacket came up to me and told me it was time to leave. I was confused; I didn't remember anyone telling me I had to leave at some point, but I also didn't _want_ to leave. He started to pull on my arm, but I resisted. He told me that someone wanted to meet me and that they wouldn't take no for an answer. If I wouldn't come willingly, he would knock me out and take me anyway. But I could tell from his voice that he really wouldn't. I was intrigued by this mystery man and wanted to see who wanted to see me. I nodded, and we left. I had a fleeting thought and tugged on his sleeve. "What about my brother, Nico?" "He'll be fine" the man said.

Time skip: present day

Percy P.O.V.

I was walking down the streets of New York City when I saw a familiar flash of stringy brown hair. Intrigued, I decided to follow her. After half an hour, I realized she was going to Camp, I decided that I should go and protect her as a way to say 'thanks' for saving my life. I saw her walk into a building. I frowned; that wasn't normally there. That usually meant monsters. I ran in after her, acting like an average Joe, I casually started browsing rings, I mentally grinned; I would buy Annabeth a wedding ring, then kill the brute who sold it to me. I would wait to make my move until I saw they were about to strike, then I would stall them by buying the ring. I looked over the selection, and found one that I liked. I saw them tense, and walked up to the "man" at the counter "I'd like to buy this," I said. He nodded, and rang it up. I smiled and bent down on the pretense of coughing, but really to hide my smirk; the monsters senses were fooled by my simple cloaking spell. I learned it from a wise man in the African Plains. I stowed the ring in my pocket, and brought out _Riptide _to sign for it, as soon as I uncapped it, the monsters made their move. I swung around and struck the monster closest to me. It disintegrated and I slashed at the one behind the counter. It didn't work, so I assumed that he was mortal and didn't know anything about it. I snapped my fingers at him and said, "You will not remember anything after I bought the ring." He nodded and slumped over, the mist's way of keeping him uninformed of any magical happenings in the next five minutes. I would have to be quick then. I killed the monster holding Clarisse captive and hurried her out of the store. "Why did you go into that store?" I asked. Her lower lip quivered and she started to sniffle, "There, there," I said, "There's no need to cry. Now, head up, and show me the tough daughter of Ares I know and respect." She looked at me surprised that I knew. I merely shook my head, smiled, and said "You better get to camp, I'll take you there, but I won't go in. ok?" she nodded, and I started to walk away. She followed me and I quickened my pace. Soon enough, we were there. I was about to leave, but then the border patrol spotted us. The horns blew and they hurried towards us. "Σκατά" I muttered. Clarisse looked at me and said "How did I know what you said?" "Oh, you're hardwired for Greek, so that's how." She simply nodded; I would've laughed at her face if I hadn't been so worried about Chiron finding out that who I was. I decided the best thing was to tell him the truth and make sure he never told anyone about it. I flipped up my enchanted hood; I had bought it off a trader in the West Indies a few decades ago. While it was up, no one could see my upper face; this helped me keep my identity a secret. (**AN. Yes! Longest chapter so far!**) I walked forward, Clarisse trailing behind me. The guards met me halfway up Half-Blood Hill and asked me who I was. "It's not important" I said. Of course, it _was_, but they didn't know that. I walked into camp and went to the big house. I knocked on the door and smiled at …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dionysus!" I smiled at the portly god. He welcomed me into the house and embraced me. I asked to see Chiron, and he showed me where to go. I promised to catch up with him after my meeting. I walked into the old mentor's room and cringed. "Really old friend? Frank Sinatra?" (**No offence to Frank Sinatra, I actually like your music**) he whirled around and his face broke into a grin. "Perseus!" I winced at the name, it made me feel old; well old_er_ I guess. "Please, just Percy old friend." He nodded and smiled. "Now Chiron, I need you to keep our meeting from _me_, if you get what I'm saying." He smirked at me and said "Oh I understand perfectly Percy." Ok, well now that this is out of the way… wait. "Chiron, I just thought of something. Could I stay here in camp for a few days?" "Sure Percy, just don't cause too much trouble." "Now when have I been known to do _that_ Chiron?" I teased. He laughed, "Just go and catch up with Mr. D, that's what he goes by these days." I nodded and left, turning at the door frame to ask, "Where will I be staying Chiron?" "Oh, you can stay in the big house if you want." I nodded my consent and walked out into the living room. "So, I hear you are going by Mr. D now?" I said, smirking. Dionysus whirled around and gasped, clutching his heart. "Next time warn me, Percy!" he cried. I smirked and said, "Now where would be the fun in that?" we spent an hour catching up and talking about old times. "So, how about we go outside and play some pinochle?" "How did you know I liked it?" he asked. "Oh, it's not like you have trophies for being the pinochle grand champion 10 years in a row in your room or anything." I said smirking. He blushed and nodded. We went outside and were about to begin when we heard the horn sound. I ran up the hill and gasped. (**AN. I'm going to use both the movie and the book's monsters in this scene.**) Running up the hill, were three children; a small blond girl, and ragged sandy haired boy, and a gothic looking girl with raven black hair. Behind them and gaining fast were a small army; a squad of hellhounds, a battalion of dracaena, a legion of cyclops, and all three furies. (**AN. a squad is 10, 10 squads make a battalion, 3 battalions make a legion.**) I ran down the hill, yelling at Chiron to get medical supplies, and charged into battle. Not even bothering to mask my scent, I pulled out my saber and spun out my shield. The boy looked at me, shocked that I was running to their rescue. He looked suspiciously at my saber, then my shield and his eyes widened. _Crap_, I couldn't use my shield; it had engravings from the future! Sighing, I retracted my shield and pulled out _Riptide_. Wading into the sea of monsters (**AN. LOL, unintentional pun!**) I started hacking and slashing. Hearing a moo of indignation, I whirled around and saw the Minotaur had knocked out the blond boy. Good, with any luck he would have a concussion and forget about my shield. Annabeth had rolled out of his ax swing and I needed to get rid of him and get her to safety. I knee-capitated him, then de-capitated him. Thalia screamed at me, and I turned ready to help, but then I felt a crushing blow to my back. Gritting my teeth, I whipped around, my long, thin arms like sinewy, muscled cables smashing into Alecto's face. She screeched and I disemboweled her. Twenty minutes later, I halved the last dracaena. Exhausted, I limped over to the three children. "Thanks for saving us sir" Annabeth said. "Oh, it was nothing miss." I said. "Nothing, you saved our lives, and killed over400 monsters by yourself!" I merely smiled at her, pleased to see even then that she swooned when I did it. However, I wasn't finished it seemed, as I sensed something coming up behind me, and it was the little Goth girl. She was reaching for my hood. "Now, now Thalia, don't you know it's rude to reveal someone's identity without asking first?" she stumbled back, alarmed that I knew her name. "Oh, scared that I know your name? That's not all I know Thalia Grace. Be glad I came here today, or you would be a tree right now." Suddenly the fates appeared….

**Ok! Ima end it there so that I can finally get this chapter to you guys. I spent all week writing this after my computer decided to die all weekend. So, there you have it and ima start the next chapter right away. Hope you guys like it. Over 3,000 words long! So I'll post this. –Fish Out! **


	15. Gods Read Story

Hey guys. so I've started reading some of the "Gods Read" catagory, and i've gotta say; awesome! so if anyone would like to do a gods read of this story, just PM me and I'll tell you when i'm done with this story, it's getting pretty close as is. and, as i've been reading some reviews on the gods read, i've noticed that there is an unofficial group of party poopers who get good stories deleted cuz they're etter than anything they could ever write. so if anyone is interested in doing a gods read of this story, put in your summary that i've given you explicit permision to plagerize my story and add comments in it. also tell them to piss off and go cry in a hole. i'm sorry if and one is offendend by that, but if someone in C.U. is offended; GOOD! you should be ashamed of yourselves for ruining good stories with lame and most likly made up rules. if an admin finds something wrong with a story, then THEY can do something about it, but NOT YOU! ok, rant over. Fish Out!


	16. We've got a Titan to kill

**Well, I'm back and as this story wraps up *cries* I would like to thank some people who have supported me since the beginning. So to; Remvis, notaperson, Hannablerider and all my other dedicated readers, I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Thank you for giving me your wonderful ideas, Sticking with me from the very beginning, and just being the greatest friends a writer could ask for. This chapter's for you.**

I turned to the three very annoying, _very_ old ladies and asked "What do you want?" they looked at me, and simply said "You have changed fate; this cannot happen." I laughed in their faces, "When I give a centaurs rear about what can and cannot happen, I'll let you know, but until then, shove off." Sadly, they were persistent as ever "This one should be dead," they stated, pointing to Thalia. She looked alarmed, but I simply gave her a reassuring look and turned back to the fates. "Wow, you know, you three are sure ones to talk, I mean really, you guys can't be younger than what? 10,000?" at their enraged shrieks of outrage (**AN. if you think about it, that actually makes sense.**) I laughed mightily, the rich, deep guffaws ringing out in the crisp summer air. "But in all seriousness, if you forget this ever happened, I'll buy you new thread for your birthday." "Ohhhh, can it be gold? I've always wanted gold thread, but Zeus says that it has to be blue." (**AN. Think about it, Zeus is lord of the sky, the sky is blue. They use blue yarn in the book. Yep, I'm a genius.**) Her two counterparts glared at her. "And, I'll throw in a new pair of solid gold needles, and a platinum set of shears." "Fine," the other two grumbled.

Time skip: 2.5 years

Percy P.O.V.

"I don't know Chiron, are you sure it's a good idea? I've trained myself not to hold back, and though I'm sure that I could hold back some, I could still injure some." He nodded, but still was insistent. After another half hour, I finally agreed.

_Later that night_

"Campers, I would like to introduce you to your new close combat instructor, Lord Peter Jackstone, he is also a Captain in the U.S. Military." They clapped as I walked up to the Directors table. I bowed to them and as I was about to sit down, one of the Ares kids stood up. "I bet you're all talk and no walk, eh?" I slowly turned around. "Well, I could just say no, but I have a feeling that half of you wouldn't believe me, and the other half wouldn't care either way. So, I invite you to send up as many fighters as you want, and I'll fight them all at once, any fighting style you choose; bar none." He grinned wickedly at me, and said "All of you who want to prove me right, stand up." So, he was _that_ kind of kid. I hated them; they thought they were hot stuff, above everyone, and convinced of their own amazingness. About half the camp stood up. I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what form of combat?" he grinned again, "For them? Retiarius. For you? Cestus." "Fine," I said, grinning. I looked over to Chiron, he sighed, nodded and said "If, you all choose to fight, then at least go to the arena after dinner and do so."

_After dinner_

"I'll give you one last chance to back out and accept defeat." Said Mark, the Ares kid said. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing." He laughed, "Well, then I guess you'll learn the hard way." Boy was he in for a surprise! I walked to one side of the arena and they filed into lines at the other end. I bowed but they felt no need for formalities. "We'll see how well you'll do against one first." Mark called. I merely nodded. I adjusted my leather gloves, and then walked out. The first fighter sauntered out. I was laughing so hard in my head that I'm sure a few tears leaked out, how stupid did they have to be to choose a fighter that used my father's weapon of choice? I was mentally debating whether or not to go all out or not, when the camper charged me. Well, I guess that solves that problem. I stood loose and with muscles relaxed so as to have a better reaction time. I have no qualms about hurting people in self-defense, and I had no doubt that this camper would be aiming to seriously maim, heck, maybe even kill me. At the last second, I moved out of the way and disarmed him in one clean move. Now armed, I started to go on offence. Now armed with daggers, he and I were doing the same thing; testing each other's talent with our respective weapons. I gave an experimental jab, and it was easily deflected, not a complete amateur then. I circled him, and then decided to end this first "challenge". I made a false jab to the right, then whipped it to the left and snared his net. Turning around I plucked it out of the air and whipped it at him. Now immobile, I stood over him and looked to Chiron, "Sorry Chiron, but in this instance, Dionysus is the deciding factor." Chiron nodded with a look of defeated understanding. So, looking to Dionysus, he snapped his fingers and was seated on a throne covered in royal purple felt, and the campers, the ones not fighting anyway, were seated in the arena that now looked like an Ancient Roman Coliseum. To my surprise, he gave me a thumbs up. So I leaned down and helped the boy up to his feet. He was about to walk away, when I grabbed his shoulder harshly and turned him around. "Bow to the king and thank him for your life fool!" I hissed at him. He did so, and walked away. I turned and bowed to Dionysus, when I heard gasps, rolling to the side; I pulled out my saber, but then thought better of it, and sheathed it again. Deciding to put on a little show, I got into a boxing stance. Quickly disarming him, he got into a battle stance. I quickly disarmed him of his daggers as well. Evading the net was too easy. Now that we were on even ground so to speak, I started to bounce on the soles of my feet. Then the fun began. I threw jab after jab, each as fast and powerful as the last. Then I started jab/cross/jab-jab/uppercut combos. Finally granting mercy, I lifted him off the ground with a thunderous uppercut that made the ground shake. I walked over and put my foot on his chest. I looked up at Dionysus. Not to my surprise; thumb down. Stood him up, then grabbed both my swords and held them diagonally across his neck. With a final, vicious cross-cut, his head fell to the ground. Dionysus stood up, "There will be no dishonorable attacks in these or any other games. Any such attack will be met with death. Is this understood?" I looked over to the other side of the arena, and saw the campers with their eyes wide with terror. Dionysus saw it as well "Once in the games, there is no backing out. There may only be two fighters in the arena at one time, so you must fight Peter one by one." "Now Dionysus, don't be too harsh; if Mark fights me now, I'll forget about the other campers, as long as they don't try any cowardly attacks afterwards." Dionysus nodded, and everyone looked at Mark. He nodded and walked forward. "So, what weapons?" I called. "Cestus." He replied. I grinned and nodded.

Time skip: 5 min

Percy P.O.V.

After I defeated and killed Mark, I left exhausted. Once I reached my room in the big house, I crashed on the bed and slept for twenty hours.

Time skip: 2.5 years

Percy P.O.V.

After training each and every camper one on one in each of the close combat weapons; dagger, sword, ax, mace, fist, trident, flail, halberd, staff, katana, nun chucks, camas, spear, dual sword, dual dagger and war hammer, they were masters in all. Then after all this time, came the one day I've been dreading; the day that Chiron came back.

Time skip: no time has gone by, this just makes it less awkward. (I guess I could've used a line break huh? Oops…)

"Well old friend, I guess this is it." "Of course not Percy! Just the beginning in fact." "What do you mean Chiron?" "Well, the gods have asked that you watch over yourself so as to, well… make you less stupid per se. So they have asked that you train yourself as hard as you can. You know your own limits; break them. You know your strengths; work on your weaknesses. You know your fears; confront them. You know your mistakes; correct them before they happen." (**AN. I don't know about you guys, but I've just really inspired myself!**) "So, essentially; make me hate me?" "Exactly."

Time skip: 10 years

(**AN. I know you're shouting; "**_**WHY DID YOU SKIP HIM TRAINING AND GUARDING HIMSELF!?**_**" well I'll tell you; that's the beginning for the next book/story, I had an idea. The next one will start off in a flashback of that stuff, so I'm setting the plot for the next book. Yes, some of you have probably realized what this means: this is the last chapter of this story. *cries a river* but have no fear, the sequel will be coming out soon. So now to wrap up this story with a twist I bet none of you saw coming!**)

Percy P.O.V.

I settled the crosshairs of the DSR I swiped from the military all those years ago, and took a deep breath in, then let it out. The target rested just above _Riptide_ and as I waited, I couldn't help but remember the last time I had been in this same position, hundreds of miles away, in the glow of evening; the day I killed Luke. Luke… gods, why did he have to die? And at my hand no less. Focus fool! I mentally berated myself; it will happen any minute now… wait, crap! She's dropped it! With no self-control left in my panicked brain, I let loose a wild, yet pin-point accurate, shot. It missed the ring by nanometers. I could only watch in dismay as Percy was, once again, whisked away. I heard Annabeth scream, and was about to run out and comfort her, when my senses told me not to. Something's wrong, they said. And it was. Out of the darkness a monster crept up behind her, and without thinking, I put a bullet in its head. I was just about to congratulate myself when Annabeth whipped around at the sound of impact, but was then slapped across the face, disarmed and bound, gagged and taken away. "Annabeth!" I screamed, running after her. It was no use, but I did manage to get a vague look at the monster. Deciding to go home for the night, and not wanting to go back to camp, I went to my mother's apartment downtown. When I got there, the lights were off; this was a bit unusual, as she often stayed up reading or writing her novel. I knocked on the door, and when no one answered I got really worried. Taking a few steps back, I charged and knocked down the door. "Mom?" I called, seeing a light on in their room I went inside. "Oh. My. Gods." Lying in a pool of blood was my mom. On one of her books was a note; _I took your wife, killed your mother, broke your stepfather, and now I will deflower your lady. You are too weak to stop me little hero, but I wish you would try._

Time skip: 1 hour.

"M'Lady! We have to go!" I yelled, running into the camp. "There is a monster after you!" "Who?" "I don't know, but he was tall, with a quiver on his back." There was a sharp intake of breath. "Gratian…" "Who?" I asked, "The Titan of the hunt." Was the answer. I clenched my fists in rage, I knew who had done this. "We've got a Titan to kill."

**Done! And this story is done as well, but have no fear, I will begin the sequel soon. But for now, -Fish Out! **


End file.
